one among many
by inuyasha scout
Summary: can one girl raised be evil change inuyasha and his friends forever? (i have worked VERY heard on this so PLEASE take the time to read and review it PLEASE)
1. Default Chapter

Smoke was rising over the Tinka Mountain. "What is that" Sess asked, as Naraku and he walked throw one of the villages! "I am not quite sure! Do you want to go see?" ~*~*~* When they reach the top of the mountain a smoldering ash colored village was left in the ruins! They walked thru, pushing burnt bodies to the side as they cleared a path! They entered a temple! (Or what was left of it) "Seems no one is left alive" naraku said as they left the temple. Sess froze. "What is it?" Sess turned back and stared at the temple! "Someone is in there" A faint crying could be heard! He entered a room were the roof had fallen in and under the rubble was a small hand! Sess touched it and it grabbed hold! "Something is under here!" he said as he began to clean and move the rubble! Naraku stood back and watched him! After lifting up the last pieces of the roof there laid a small child! "Leave her Sess we don't have time to deal with petty humans" Sess stood but bent down again looking at the child's head. "Look she is a Hanyou" "What?" Sess scoped up the child and brought her to Naraku. "Hummm we might be able to use her." Sess smiled as the child snuggled into his arms. "Wow Sess! That is the first time I have seen you smile in a long time!" ~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^*^~*~^*~^ Back at the casual. The child lay under Sess's watch. She opened her eyes! "Were am I?" she asked is a faint voice! "I can tell you." Sess said as he moved closer to the child! She set up! "You need to me care full! You have been thru a lot!" Sess said as he helped the child! "You look like..." She fell back and passed out! "Hummm" "Has she woken up?" Naraku said as Sess walked in to the room "Yes, a little but fell back asleep!" "Good when she is strong enofe bring her to me. I have plains!" Naraku said as the sat next to the window not look up! "What are you going to do?" Sess asked trying to hide the wary in his voice! "Now don't tell me the grate Sess has developed feelings! Hahahahahah" Naraku sed as Sess left the room! ~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^ The child was sitting in a corner when Sess entered the room. "So your awake, good Naraku wants to speak with you." Sess said as he handed the child a wet sponge so she could clean up. When she was clean and have new close Sess lead her to where Naraku was waiting. "So she is a wake and clean, good" Naraku said with out looking at ether of them. The child clung the Sess. "What is she doing Naraku?" Sess asked a little confused! "I think she has taken a liking to you. Come her child I won't hurt you." The child looked up to Sess. He gave her a little push in Narakus direction. Naraku stood and looks at the child! "What is you name child?" The child was quite. "Ok let's try another. How old are you?" Once again the child was quite. "Sess has she talked to you yet?" Naraku asked starting to get frosted. "Yes she has!" "Well thin get her to do it again!" Sess walked up to the little girl. "You don't have to be afraid you know!" "I know" the child squeaked "What is your name?" Sess asked trying to sound as soothing as possible. "Yukana!" "Ok Yukana, how old are you?" "Seven" "Good. What else do you want to know Naraku?" "What happened?" Naraku answered not looking at him. "Some people came and said my father had some of the jewel" Naraku stood and walked over to Yukana. "Did your father?" "I don't know maybe, when ever some one would come in he would send me to my room" "Hummm.." "What are you thinking Naraku?" Sess asked being a little defensive! "Yukana, can you please leave Sess and me alone fore a little wile? You may go get some food if you wish!" Yukana shook her head and bows before she left. "What are you thinking Naraku?" "We can use this child once we train her a little." "How so?" "Lest just say the jewel shards are soon going to be closer than we think!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Well that is the first part of my story! I hope you enjoy. PLEASE reply~Ryoko  
  
" 


	2. The 1st meeting

Years past and Yukana grew older and stronger. Naraku and Sess taught her to Hate Inuyasha and how to defeat him. Every night Sess would stay up with Yukana and talk to her till all hours of the night, They would talk of her and his past and slowly Sess fell in love with her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Were close" Kagome said as they walked thru and forest. "How close?" Miroku said Inuyasha was sniffing the air. "I can smell my brothers' stench from here!" "Can you sense the jewel shards? Kagome?" shippo asked as he jumped on Sangos back. "Of curse she can" Inuyasha snapped Sango looked up in to the mountain lost in thought. "What's wrong sango?" Miroku said "There up there." "Let's go" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "There coming Naraku" Sess said looking out the open window down at them "Good. Now you know what to do Yukana?!?" "I'm on it" and with that she was gone. *sigh* "Sess are you going to be ok?" "What are you impaling?" "Nothing but you have seemed to take a liking to this child!" "Hummmmm.." ~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* She sat in a tall tree at the right of the trail. Watching the bunch as they walked under the branch she was sitting on! "I since it" kagoma said just after she walked under the tree. Inuyasha was sniffing the air. "Do you smell any thing?" sango asked "I am not real sure." (O... just to let all of you know Yukana is the same age as Kagoma! Weird?) She jumped from the tree just out of sight. "Want was that" kagoma said as she stood behind Inuyasha! "I don't know" he said as he griped the tetsusaga Yukana watched them as they became more and more freaked out about the silence. She clutched the jewel shard in her fist knowing that it was her only chance to get in the click. Inuyasha was sniffing the air. "This is odd." "What?" Miroku said walking to him. "I smell 3 people but only one sound was made." "Can you tell who they are?" "Naraku, Sess and the other if unfamiliar to me." She watched them walk away and she fallowed. They set up camp about 6 miles away. She waited from a near by tree. Waiting for the right time to make her presents known. Miroku stood guard looking out into the woods. "What are you doing?" Sango asked as she came up to him wrapping her arms around his west. "I think.... Never mined" "What?" "Nothing don't worry. Just go and get some sleep." He kisses her forehead as she walks back. "Hummm a love afire! I could us this." Yukana thought to her self as she sat and watched. ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ "What is she doing?" Naraku said as he looked out the window. "She is taking to long" "She is taking her time and doing it her won way" Sess said "Gah! She needs to start the plain." ~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^^~^~^^~^~^^~^~^~^ Morning came and the group was fast asleep. Inuyasha sat on the ground slumped over. "He must have been standing guard" Yukana thought to her self This would be the perfect time to make her move. She crept slowly toward him, trying her headrest no to make a sound and disturb him. She crept closer. His ear twitched as she stepped onto a twig. He jumped up. "Who is there?" he asked rubbing his eyes from the sleep. "He didn't see me?" He noticed a figure stinging in front of him. He could not see the face because it ware its hood up. He griped the tetsusaga. "Who are you?" he asked as he pulled it out making it transform. "Put the sward away I have no need to hurt you." She said in a soothing voice. "Pull off you hood" "No" "Thin I am not putting it away" "I would. I have something of grate value to you and it would be in your best interest not you kill me!" "Give me that reason and we shall see" "Hum..." she held the jewel out to him. He took a step forward. She put it way. "Now I have no need to harm you. Your friends are starting to wake and they would not want to have a battle right away!" He takes a swing and she jumps in to the air landing on a branch. "This wont be the last time you see me Inuyash!" and she disappears into the woods. "How did she know my name?" @*@*@~@*~@*~@*@*~@*~@*~@~*@~*~@*~@~* Well that is the 2ed chapter I hope you like it PLEASE Randr! ^_^ Ryoko 


	3. The 2ed meeting

She sat in a tree waiting to see if he had fallowed her. He didn't so she relaxed and realized she had a scarp pain in her right arm. She put the hand up to it and felt the blood. "Damn he got me." She sat there looking at the sun wandering what to do. A sound was head from be hind her. Her ears began to twitch as she jumped up. "Who is there?" "Who do you think?" Sess said as he stepped out of a bush under her. She jumped down from the tree and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" "Naraku sent me." "Why?" "He is growing inpatient" "Well tell him it is going to be harder that expected." "Fine but don't be gone to long." He kissed her on the head and was gone. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "What is wrong inuyasha?" kagome asked as they started out. "Nothing." They walked in to the woods the wind began to blow harder and faster. "Something is not right" Maroku said looking up at the sky. "I smell Demon all over the place." Yukana was watching from a distance knowing what was going on and that it was all part of the plain. She was waiting for gust the right moment. Inuyasha pulled out the tetsusaga. "All of you get bake" The wind grew harder and the dark cloud that grew over head was bigger and darker. All of a sudden and Yuma jumped from the clouds. Its red eyes were glowing with hatred and it's teethe were sharp and waiting to suck the life out of its next victim. Inuyasha readied him self. "It has a jewel shard" "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" inuyasha snapped "I didn't see it" "Gha you woman!" The Yuma trued to take a bit at inuyasha but he jumped just in time. "Damn thing" This was her chance she jumped from the tree and landed on the Yuma's head. "Who is that?" She was fighting with Yuma and was wining. She took out a jewel shard and Hit the Yuma heard in the head making it look like she had killed it. She sat on the ground covered in pre made blood. She had her hood up and inuyasha knew who it was right away. He pointed the tetsusaga at her. "Who are you?" "Yukana." "Take off you hood" She pulled it off and fell to the ground and passed out! ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ And yet again the lack of responses astounds me! I NEED to know what you all think. ~Ryoko 


	4. Sango kidnapped

She woke to find it dark and Inuyasha sitting next to her.  
"Good you're awake." She tried to stand up but soon realized he hands and feet were tied.  
"Just to make shore you don't run off with that jewel shard." Yukana sat there looking at Inuyasha with hatred in her eyes but she tried her hardest not to show it. The next morning the other got up and the questioning began.  
"Ok YUKANA if that is your Real name, why is it that I can smell Sess and Naraku on you?" Inuyasha asked before any other could get a word out.  
"I was kidnapped.."  
"Really then how did you get a pace of the Jewel?"  
"My father gave it to me if it is any of your concern!"  
"You seem to be answering questions really fast is it because you already know the ancers?"  
"How would I know the ancers if you don't even know the questions?" The group was silent.  
"Inuyasha let her go, you can see she has nothing to do with them in mean not bye her on chooses." Kagome said as she started to UN tie her.  
"No kagome I don't trust her!"  
"You would NEVER trust any one."  
"That is the truth" Miroku said  
"Why don't you say that to my face?"  
"Inuyasha... SIT!" He it the ground cursing  
"You (*&#^ I and going to kill you when I get off this STUPED *&# (! ^# curs!" Yukana giggled for she had hard of this happening when Kagome said this but she had Never seen it with her on eyes.  
She sat there as the group packed up to move. Noticing that Inuyasha looked her way every few moments.  
"Inuyasha. We can use your help!" kagome said  
Within 5 minutes they were off! Yukana staid be kagome. (Or rather she staid by her) Inuyasha was walking behind them. Yukana was looking up at the mountain giving the first signal. The others didn't notes.  
They walked in to the woods and took a brake half way thru. Inuyasha wanted to keep going. Yukana hoped he didn't relies something was going on. She sat away from the group, observing them.  
"Hay Yukana." Kagome called  
"You want something to eat?" she thin realized that she was hungry it had been awhile since she had eaten and her stomach was being fussy.  
She sensed him around her and soon knew the attack was on.  
"INUYASHA!" Sess called from a tree up above. He had come upon them with out any of them noticing. Inuyasha jumped to his feet  
"SESS what do you want now?"  
"What else do I want?" he jumped down from the tree. He pointed to Yukana.  
"I want her." The group looked at her. She tried to look shocked but know what was going on.  
He swooped over to her and threw her over his shoulder and jumped in to the tree kicking and screaming. But whispered  
"Take sango" He thru her to the ground and jumped down.  
"NOW what?" Inuyasha screamed Tetsusaga in hand. He walked over to him. Inuyasha took a swing and he doge it. He turned his head at sango and started to walk toward her. Miroku jumped in front of her.  
"Don't even try it!" Sess grabbed his thought with his poison claw and thru him to the side and stood in front of sango. Inuyasha took another swing at him but in a swift motion Sess graded sango and was gone!  
"SANGO!!!!!!!" ~~~~well I hope IF you read this you enjoy it! ^_^ lol~Ryoko 


	5. this wasent sopost to happin

The group stood there in shock! What had just happed seemed like a bluer but in a moment the commotion came out of Miroku!  
"We have to go after her!"  
"Of course we are!" kagome said as she grabbed her stuff  
"WHAT did you tell him" Inuyasha asked turning and coming right up on Yukana!  
"NOTHING"  
"LIRE" he raised his hand to her" Miroku grabbed his hand! "What the hell do you think you are doing?" The group looked shocked at just the sight of Inuyasha raising his hand to ANYONE! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sess entered the casual with sango over his shoulder! He interred the room were Naraku was sitting! He thru her to the ground.  
"Well we have on of them! " Naraku stood and walked over to her! She tried to stand but her legs had gone numb! He placed his hand right under her chin and she seemed to float in to the air!  
"Well it has been a long time since we have seen each other!" Sango spat in his face not saying a word!  
"So Sess did you thank Yukana for give us the tiny bit of information?" Sango mouth dropped! Sess walked over to her and placed a cloth over her eyes and ears!  
"Why would you say something like that in front of her? What is she were to get free?"  
"She won't!"  
"And how would you know?" Naraku waved his hands and a ring of black flames circled her!  
"Well" Sess said looking at her in amaze mint that she wisent screaming in pain! A thousand thought ran thru sango mined! How am I to get out of here! , what is to happen? what will the other do? , what till I get my hands on that LITTL rat! ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The group was still in shock when they left! They walked quietly thru the forest! Yukana watch Inuyasha and he did the same. Every once in a GRATE while she would look up in to the sky and only once he cot her.  
That night they sat in silence Inuyasha at one said of the fire and Yukana at the other. The clouds were over there head and both of them feared that it was a full moon. Inuyasha looked in to the sky and Yukana did the same. She pulled her hood over her ears.  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked jumping to his feet.  
"What duos it look like?" she snapped back  
"O no you don't. I don't need you running off! I need you to take me to were sango is."  
"What makes you think I know were she is?"  
"The others may be stupid but I am not! He walked up to her  
"I am on to you! And NOTHING you can do will change that!" he walked back to were he was sitting and she stood there.  
"What if I gave you KIKYOU?" ^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^! Authors note: this is going to a conjoin chapter Because I Really wont it to get to 1,000 words! ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*^*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"What did you say?" Inuyasha ran up to her and grabbed her arm.  
"You know what I said!" she didn't let him bother her she just had to get out of his graphs. She could fill his claws digging in to her skin, but she made no notion of it hurting her. There eyes were locked both fill with hatred, betrayal and pain. She felt blood run down her arm but did nothing to make it known. Inuyasha grasped the Tetsusaga with his other hand and pulled it out, but it was no good the moon WAS full and the Tetsusaga did nothing but look like a beaten up old sword.  
"SHIT" Inuyasha cried as he placed the sword back in it holder.  
"This will have to what till morning" he let go of her arm and only thin did he notes the blood on his hands. He raised it to his nose.  
"Now I know you're sent." He smiled as he walked over to make shur the other didn't see the argument.  
After he was back he stood on the opposite side of the fire and was locked on to her. They stood there for hours upon hours not moving and not saying a word. Miroku woke up and offered to let Inuyasha sleep but of course he refused and said he needed to do something and was waking for the right time. Miroku didn't fall asleep right away he sat next to kagome and watch her sleep.  
The two of them sill didn't move even though Miroku had broken there concentration. It started to rain and they sill stood there not moving and not saying anything and not looking away.  
"Were are you SESS?" Yukana was thinking to her self. "Why haven't you sensed this and come for me? This is NOT working out to plain; I am not supposed to fall in Love!" !*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!!*!**!*! ok ok 825 words I just wanted to end it like this! NOW to wok on Houshi! ^_^ ~ Ryoko 


End file.
